Applicant has previously designed and successfully commercialized a document holding device, which is more completely described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,367. Referring to FIGS. 1-4, this document holding device is defined by a sheet metal support frame or housing 10 that includes a back wall 12, as well as a pair of spaced side walls 13 and 14 which are bent at right angles relative to the back wall 12. A plurality of sheet metal dividers or partitions 41, 51, 61, etc, are disposed within the marginal portions of the support frame 10, the dividers being vertically stacked therein. According to this particular design, at least one of the plurality of dividers is separately and commonly attached to the back wall 12 using attachment members 58, 59, see FIG. 2, that interconnect adjacent dividers to one another as well as the back wall 12 of the frame 10.
While the above document retaining device provides a convenient means for retaining a plurality of documents, such as filed folders and the like, there is still a general need in the field to improve manufacture of the apparatus and also provide greater versatility such as through integration of the document retaining assemblies with other display systems, such as at least one dry-erase or other form of display board.